


the beginning

by cheriejolia



Series: understanding the feelings [2]
Category: The 100
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memories, but idk, i tried to do it chronologically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriejolia/pseuds/cheriejolia
Summary: clarke has to go through all memories with bellamy what makes her heart break into pieces.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake - Relationship, clarke griffin - Relationship
Series: understanding the feelings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813192
Kudos: 1





	the beginning

„- Stop! The air could be toxic.  
\- If the air is toxic, we all die anyway”

Their first meeting. He was right about it. But of course she never told him. Right now, it feels like something she would say to him first, if he comes back. But he won’t 

„ - The only way Ark is gonna think that I’m dead, is when I’m dead. Got it?  
\- Brave princess”

God, how she hated that nickname back then. Not to mention his guts. Now she wishes to hear his voice calling her that again. 

„ - Jasper? - I was ready to go up for the boy, when suddenly I felt the ground disappearing underneath my feet. Luckily, someone grabbed my arm. It was Bellamy Blake”

She was so thankful for him in that exact moment. She can still feels his hand around hers. 

„ - Bellamy stay back  
\- Did he do something to you?”

She never actually thought about their moments. Her life was going too fast. And back then, she had Finn. Who would thought she and Bellamy would make such a great team?

„ Talking to Anya didn’t go well. Of course it didn’t. This would be a miracle if she made a deal with us. Thank God Bellamy was there.”

After Bellamy saved her life, twice, she knew she could trust him. And she did, for a 200 years. 

“ - I trust him!  
\- You can’t be serious.  
\- I am”

It just felt right. She doesn’t know how but it did. Bellamy had something inside him that made him trustworthy. Or maybe she just told it herself. 

„ - Go have a drink.  
\- I could use more than one.  
\- Then have more than one.”

She never got her chance to have a drink with him. She always wondered how he would act with some alcohol in his veins. Probably loosen up a bit. She liked that moment actually. She saw his smile.He was genuinely happy. It really looked good on him.

„ - I’m a monster.  
\- Hey, you saved my life today. And you might be an ass half the time but...I need you. You want forgiveness? Fine, I’ll give that to you. You’re forgiven, okay? Please come back with me to the camp” 

It was the first time she said that to him. Funny how nothing changed. She still does. 

„ - Your first months on the ground where pretty intense, Miss Griffin” - said one of the Bardo’s workers. Clarke didn’t say anything, because there was nothing to say. 

„ - It’s really interesting how your and Mr. Blake relationship changed. I’m looking forward to see more. It seems you were a great team.” 

Clarke closed her eyes and tried not to sob. He was doing it on purpose. Tried to break her. And he chose her weakest spot. Bellamy Blake.


End file.
